<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paid Vacation, Courtesy of UNISOL by Filohazard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918467">Paid Vacation, Courtesy of UNISOL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filohazard/pseuds/Filohazard'>Filohazard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Follow the Leader (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassination Attempt(s), Day At The Beach, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filohazard/pseuds/Filohazard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, I could write Fake Dating if I wanted.<br/>Gift for the Cool Rad Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 jam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sol Hawke/Kerri Kestrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Secret Druids of the Stones 2020 (A Standing Stones Fanwork Exchange)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paid Vacation, Courtesy of UNISOL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>"Look, don't think of it as a job, think of it as a paid-for vacation! You'll barely have to do anything-"</p>
<p>"But for the whole assassination thing, you mean. Aside from endin' a life it's a nice, easy day at the beach. Where I gotta pretend to be joined at the hip with you the whole damn time."</p>
<p>"Oh, is that the problem? I didn't realise Sol Hawke couldn't handle a couples-only retreat for a weekend."</p>
<p>"Hey, I didn't say that. This is fine. I can handle this.<br/>...<br/>This is easy."</p>
<p>Sol leans over, sheepishly squeezing Kerri's smaller hand.<br/>Looking around, like she's double-checking she's playing the role correctly.<br/>Still a little wary, no harm in that, but a weekend away wasn't the worse thing-</p>
<p>"Look sharp, Hawke. The mark's here."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>